


Closure

by Genesis3Chi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week, Fluff, Folk Music, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: First day of Chubby Yuuri Week - ConfidenceYuuri and Viktor dance fluffily in their pants after noticing Yuuri has gained a bit of pudge.





	Closure

Viktor had noticed Yuuri pottering around the house in the fluttery way he did when full of nervous energy. The wedding was soon, just a few more days, but he had already spoken to Yuuri about wedding jitters, second thoughts, cold feet and every other concern he could think of.

Every time Yuuri had smiled, not just smiled, outright beamed, and said he was thrilled to marry Viktor, and not remotely worried about the ceremony or the people or the reception.

So Viktor was stumped on what the problem could be. Until, one evening, he came out of the shower a bit earlier than normal. And before him was the fetching image of his fiancé topless, only soured by the pensive frown with which he regarded himself in the mirror. Viktor moved as quietly as he could, aided by Yuuri being so deep in unpleasant thought, and cwtched his soon to be husband, arms wrapped around his middle, squeezing the soft pudge and resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder.

"What has your face so serious,  _ solnyshko _ ?"

"I'm heavier."

Viktor made a quiet humming noise, knowing better by now than to comment straight away.

"I'm  _ bigger _ ."

Viktor nuzzled Yuuri's shoulder, stroking a hand across his hip.

Yuuri twitched slightly, butting Viktor's head with his own, but didn't say anything else.

"You know I don't mind, don't you?" Viktor asked, at last, still waiting on the point Yuuri was leading up to.

Yuuri gave an affirmative grunt, "We'll work it off before next season, I know, but... I wanted to look nice for our wedding."

Viktor makes eye contact with Yuuri in the mirror, "Of course you'll look nice for our wedding.” He spoke with absolute certainty, “You'll be the most beautiful thing there."

Yuuri huffed, "Says the most beautiful man on the planet."

Viktor cocked his head, tapped a finger on his chin, "Eh, I am second most, a common mistake." Winks.

Yuuri smiled, tongue peeking out, “Surely not.”

“I think we will have to agree to disagree.”

“Fine.” Yuuri bit his lip before mumbling something Viktor didn’t hear.

“What was that?”

Yuuri looked down, shuffling his feet. "Not all the buttons do up."

"The buttons… Oh!” Viktor patted Yuuri’s hip, sighing with relief. “I always tell you some suits don't need all the buttons done up, they look better looser."

"It's not looser though, it's  _ tighter _ ."

Viktor had not seen Yuuri in his wedding suit, they’d both agreed to keep that sight for the day itself, but the idea of it  _ tighter _ … A little eep noise escaped him.

Yuuri whacked him. “Not like that, you perv.”

“Yuuuuurriiiiiiiii.”

“I’m complaining about my suit not fitting and you’re having dirty thoughts instead of telling me what to do to fit into my wedding attire!”

Viktor pouted, “How much not fitting?” He felt around Yuuri’s belly, squidged it in his hands with a fond smile for the soft flesh.

“Hey!” Yuuri swatted at him, “Stop it!”

“If it’s a button, we can fix the buttons, if it needs letting out we’ve got time. It’s fixable. If the clothes don’t work, we fix the clothes, not you.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s head, just above his ear.

Yuuri relaxed a little.

Viktor swayed them both side to side, humming while still unconsciously scrunching Yuuri’s tummy. “I can’t wait to see you in your suit, Yuuri.”

“Even if it doesn’t fit properly?”

“All the more to admire you instead of the suit, but you’ll be stunning no matter what.”

Yuuri didn’t quite believe him, but he was so very close, and maybe that was good enough.

Viktor turned him around and started to waltz them around the bed, with Yuuri bursting into surprised giggles when Viktor started crooning.

“ _ Black is the colour of my true love’s hair, _ ” sweeping a hand over Yuuri’s head.

“ _ His lips are like red roses fair. _ ” Fingertips brushing over mouth and cheek.

“ _ He’s got the sweetest face, and the gentlest hands, and I love the ice whereon he stands _ .”

Yuuri blushed as Viktor whirled him through the apartment, smoothly transitioning from carpet to wood floors, still singing, “ _ I love my love, and I hope he knows, I love wherever we goes _ —”

“That doesn’t make sense!”

“Shush.  _ I just can’t waaaait for the day to come _ ...” Viktor brought them to a halt, cradling Yuuri’s face under the soft moonlight through the slightly open living room window. “ _ When you and I, shall be as one. _ ”

Tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes before he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck to kiss him. “I love you,” he said against Viktor’s lips, blinking up at him.

Viktor rubbed their noses together. “I love you too,  _ solnyshko _ , all of you.” A small peck to his forehead. “In every shape you come in.”

Yuuri smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved writing for this week so much, and even if I've gotten a little behind on later pieces I have ideas and started planning at least for all but one prompt.
> 
> I highly recommend you go listen to Celtic Thunder or Celtic Woman's renditions of Black Is The Colour, it's such a beautiful folk song.


End file.
